The Roman Pack
by The Kirklands
Summary: In an alternative universe Germania is a simple anchorman for the local news while Rome is an Italian restaurant owner who recently moved into the local village. Germania and Rome are secretly werewolves as members of an organized group. Chaos stirs when Rome becomes the new Alpha of the group much to Germania's distaste, especially when the Roman takes him as a bride. WARNING YAOI


Hello from the Kirklands~ sorry about the lack of submitted work recently, with the Christmas season it has made me fall behind BUT don't worry I have LOTS of fan fictions to submit. Just cause it was Christmas doesn't mean I wasn't writing so lots of stories to enjoy coming up got more than 5 new stories to be submitted and almost finished the request couple given to me by a fan so please message and give critiques on my work and I might take our ideas on board. Hope you enjoy this story and I admit it is quite different from my usual stories, Its script style so if you like that please inform me and again THANK YOU vanti for creating this work with me~.

In the quiet town on the east edge of Japan was a local built village made from the workers and families of those who live there to this day. Every villager or citizen living there was to contribute and apply a service to the locals, everyone was a go to service being such a small populated yet thriving area.

Rushing to his work was a tall blond with a tanned suit, suitcase with gold to compliment it's leather outcasting. His striking blue eyes and clean yet long blond hair left him standing out amongst the crowd.

Germania; I swear this is the last time I do catch up work for my partner, this has crossed the line this time * he hissed sipping his coffee with a cringe, it was too hot but he didn't have time to waste waiting on it.

the crowd of people a tall man with brown eyes and brown hair that was sticking out from everywhere was walking though the crowd carry three large boxes that were labelled 'ingredients'.

Rome: Those delivery guys can never do it right he told himself *with a prideful smile* Never let a human do a monkey's job! Wait... Wasn't it the other way around?

Germania; * walking way too fast to be considered well mannered or wise, he begins to swerve through a large crowd waiting at a road* wait? What are we waiting for no cars are passing by? *walking straight ahead into the what seems an empty road until suddenly a car begins speeding down the road.

Rome: * he quickly notices the man walking on the road and the car speeding down that same exact Road* Hey! Watch out! *Rome quickly put down the boxes he was holding and ran towards the man. He effortlessly picked up the man and made a run for the other side of the road*

Germania: *remained stationary and confused in the man's arms alittle stunned at how fast the man was moving * wha..?.hello..what's going on... *clutching the coffee in his hand he continued to sip like nothing was happening.*

Rome:* dodges the car and makes it safe and sound to re other side of the road * Whew! That was a close one! It's a good thing I was there to save you *he boasted*

Germania: j...ja *slowly settles on his feet and looks up to Rome* why did you save me? I'm just a news anchorman... *tilts head completely confused * and I've never seen you around here before...

Rome: *eyes light up with excitement* You're a news anchorman?! That's sooooo cool! I saved a famous person *grins from ear to ear* And the reason you don't know recognise me is because I'm new here! I opened my restaurant a few days ago!

Germania; wow a restaurant in our town that does sound nice, maybe I should come down and visit I am itching to try something new around town, and don't flatter me I just tell the local news *dusting his suit and feeling over the slight swollen burn on his cheek from a stir of his coffee * now I really must go, I'm late for work *looks at his watch and goes wide eyed* very late! *runs off.*

Rome: I'll see you soon sometime soon~! *waves at the man*

Hours later in the late evening of the dinner period Germania walked around town looking for the new restaurant wondering what kind of food they served

Germania; well...this must be it * he said looking down at a written statement in the newspaper of its opening, all it provided in ink was the name so when he looked up seeing it was Italian food he turned pale and shivered slightly...Italian food didn't agree with his Stomach, walking into the restaurant grudgingly he takes a seat in the almost empty dining room and hangs his head in disappointment* I wanted a German restaurant...

Rome: *spots Germania sitting down at a table. He rushes over to the blonde man and smiles* Welcome! I knew you'd find the restaurant

Germania: yeah though didn't know it was Italian food...so do you work here? Waiter or something?

Rome: I own it~ *he stated pridefully* But I do a bit of everything. Sometimes I cook and other times I serve customers.

Germania; wow now that I admit is quite impressive * looking around at the building and stops when he sees the news on a television nearby of himself talking with his swollen cheek from earlier and groans going pale* yeah...thanks for saving me earlier, I owe you *covers his cheek with his palm*

Rome: It's no problem! *he put on a large grin* Anyways would you like to order anything? Or are you just here to see me?

Germania; well I was going to show up just to thank you and pay you back somehow but I might aswell buy some dinner here, want to join me? I'll pay of course

Rome: Alright! I'll join you. Just let me finish serving these last few customers and I'll be there in a moment *he walks away smiling*

Germania; *looking down at the menu but can't help look up a second from the waiter's strange scent leading him to look at the muscular man's butt*... What am I doing *he mutters blushing and shaking his head with his palm covering his eyes.*

Rome: *the last customers pay for their dinner leaving Rome and Germania alone in the dining room. He zooms over to the German's side once more* So anything on the menu that catches your eye?

Germania; I'm not familiar with Italian cuisine so not got a clue, what would the owner recommend * smiles closing the menu* give me your best dish and you don't happen to use a strong aftershave do you? You smell...like... Oh never mind *shakes head not wanting to reveal he is in fact half Wolf, yes a werewolf he had been one since he discovered it as a teenager, but he didn't want to tell Rome his secret no matter how he smelt or if he was one himself.*

Rome: *chuckles*I didn't know my aftershave smelt that strong *crosses his two arms* hmm let me think for a moment *he looked at the ceiling above him in a way that seemed like he'd find an answer there. He snaps two fingers together looking at his new found friend* For the past few days people seem to react positively to the spaghetti and meat sauce. Would you like to try it as well?

Germania; I would love that *smiles* surprise me cause I'm not usually one to be into Italian food

Once sampling the meal Germania found himself surprised at the dish, The blond said his parting and left happily considering come back sometime soon since he had a prior engagement the same night, the alpha for the district area had died and the tall blond was gladly inheriting this esteemed position. Longing for this position for years he was sure to be early

Germania; *standing in the middle of the nearby forest of the village waiting for everyone to join, he was told he was to fight for the alpha position to a new candidate but that was considered a tease, everyone knew he was the strongest male left*

The familiar sent of aftershave had filled the air as the new candidate revealed himself to be the enthusiastic restaurant owner that had saved the German's life./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Rome: Well well. I wasn't expecting to see you here.* he cracks his knuckles and smirks at his opponent*

Germania; w..wait what!? What are you doing here!? *straightening up he rushes over * you can't be here, bad people hang around here *trying to push Rome away not understanding he is the new candidate within the group.*

Rome: *chuckles at Germania's attempts to push him away * Don't be silly. I'm here for the same reason as you are.

Germania; wait! Your seriously here to take the alpha position as well...your joking right, why should they let a newbie or outsider like you get the position when I've been waiting years for it! *pissed off clearly*

Rome: I might be considered an "outsider" but I am no newbie. Just because you've been waiting years for this doesn't mean anything. It just means you weren't strong enough to fight the last alpha

Germania; * stepped back stunned by his words and insults * well! I already hate you! I am strong! You have no Idea! I didn't fight the alpha because I liked him! He kept the place quiet and he could respect us and I want this position so I can be the same! I could have taken over if I wanted you mutt!

Rome: *smirks and advances towards the shocked german* Prove it anchorman

Germania; fine I will! * growling and loosens his tie kneeling down and sweep kicking the Roman.*

Rome: *falls over unexpectedly but quickly counter attacks the German by using his arms to lift himself up and kicks Germania in the face*

Germania; jeez! * covers his face his nose was bleeding and showing signs of being broken*

"Darcy: stop this nonsense *strictly yells and walks over with the other members * we all agreed Rome here should become the next alpha, he has bigger muscles, weight, height and he he admittedly stronger than you

Germania;... You just ripped up my dignity...

Rome: *looks over at Germania with a smug look on his face* How do you like that anchorman?

Germania; *spat at Rome* you'll never be my alpha

Rome: I already am *grabs Germania and pins him to the ground with ease* And you'll be listening to me from now on. Got that?

Germania; you being alpha to them doesn't make you MY alpha none the less am I forced to take your every command

Darcy;... Blondey! Behave! *tutting his friend*

Germania; *blushes* don't call me that in front of him!

Rome: Blondey huh? *smiles like they weren't fighting at the moment * how silly! I'm calling you that from now on!

Germania; don't you dare, I'm not your little pet or wife to nickname * growls pushing Rome off and walking away* I'm leaving the group! You don't deserve me!

Rome: Hm? So you're willing to leave your friends just because you didn't get you're way *scoffs* talk about being a sore looser. How pathetic

Germania; * turns around with his cheeks puffed out and looks annoyed* fine! I'm staying but only for my friends!

Darcy; jeez calm down blondey just cause you don't have a mate

Rome: *smiles from ear to ear* he doesn't?

Germania: He didn't need to know that! *blushing and ready to punch someone*

Darcy; what! You need a partner soon! We are a small community and we need to get along and thrive

Rome: Alright then. I've made a decision! *looks down on Germania and smiles* you'll be my partner~

Germania; w...wha!? * jaw gapped open in shock and pale*

Darcy; *claps hands together in joy and squeals* Really! Finally! No one wants to partner him

Germania; you do realise what this would mean!? We would need to live together! Be a couple like a real relationship ship one! And adopt a child or something!

Darcy; this calls for a wedding

Rome: Oh a wedding would be nice!

Germania; I DIDNT AGREE TO MARRY YOU! *now throwing his arms in the air annoyed*

Darcy; aww~ he is embarrassed, can't wait to see the children * coos over them*

Rome: Well then. Shall we go to my place "Blondey" *smirks at the ridiculous nickname*

Germania; don't call me that! *growling louder with nose scrunched up* and I'm not going with you!

Darcy; he tends to get alittle cranky, he Calms down if you pet him behind the ear and feed him sausage

Germania; don't even start!

Rome: Oh! Thank you! *he reaches an arm towards the agitated German and pets him behind the ear.*

Germania; don't you * when the Roman's hand touches behind his ear his eyes half lid and instantly he calms down purring to his new alpha* ... Don't stop

Darcy; aww see you guys later bring him back tomorrow alive

Rome: Don't you worry about us! * he pick up his new mate (while continuously petting him behind the ear) and walks out of the woods with a resting smile on his face*

The roman man walked all the way to his house with the blond man in his arms. They had finally arrived to Rome's house, which was a cottage looking cabin in the woods. He managed to unlock the door (but not without trouble) and walk into his cozy home.

Germania: * finally wakening from his trance he glares while stuttering in confusion from not focusing on the travel to the Cottage* w..wha when did I get here!? Your not really serious about being my mate! I'm a guy and your an alpha!

Rome: I am very serious *he puts the confused blonde down on a soft comfortable couch.*

Germania:... Whoa... *clutching his chest*... I'm getting married and to a guy! Wha!? And I'm the woman! *panics*

Rome: *chuckles and sits down besides Germania* I guess so! No need to worry though!

Germania; how can I not worry! I met you yesterday and now we are life long partners and getting married!

Rome: Don't stress yourself out *he extends his arm out and rubs small circles on the German's back* I don't think I'm that bad

Germania; *sighs and holds his head not moving from enjoying the back rub*... Fine I'll try to calm down... Just is there a bed I can sleep in? I'm exhausted after work and almost getting killed by a car... And I'm not having a wedding nor am I bearing your children even if it was possible!

Rome: There's a spare room. Second door to the left down the hallway. Or you can sleep in my room~

Germania: whatever... *falls asleep before he can make a decision *

Darcy; *knocks on the door quietly* Rome?

Rome: hm? *gets up and opens the door* Oh! Hello there!

Darcy; *carrying a box and peeks in the room* awww he is asleep anyway I brought some stuff for you, just to help with this whole thing, afterall blondey is a cranky guy to deal with

Rome: I'm sure he won't be that bad *takes the boxes and smiles at Darcy.*

Darcy: Well either way here is alittle help and stuff to help you along the way *smiles and walks into the house kneeling down and opening the box lifting out a picture frame with multiple sections for pictures* be sure to take lots of photos to show me you hear *grins from ear to ear * no doubt blondey will be too embarrassed to show me

Rome: I'll make sure to show you everyone of them * he helps taking things out of the box * So how do you know "Blondey"?

Darcy; He travelled here a long time ago and I showed him around and introduced him *takes a baby onesie out the box* awww~! Look i want you to fill this with an adorable little baby and show me all the pictures, though blondey pretends to dislike kids

Rome: *smiles dissipates * He seems very stressed out about all of this. You know. With me being his mate and all

Darcy; oh calm down! He loves you, honestly I can tell already * looks to germania* he would never fall asleep without trusting the person watching him not to mention he left his last partner in the middle of the forest and handcuffed, he hasn't don't that to you yet

Germania; *curled up into a pillow and drooling*

Darcy; he will warm up to you * laughs*

Rome:* smiles at Darcy* You really thinks so?!

Darcy; im positive * laughs*

Germania; *opens his eyes slowly and yawns* its cold...

Darcy; aww blondey is sleepy and drowsy~ would a cuddle warm you up? * receiving the nod from the drowsy blond she looks to Rome waiting for him to comply*

Rome: I'll go warm him up! *grabs a blanket near by and sits down next to the drowsy blonde. He wraps Germania up in the blanket before cuddling the German*

Germania; *snuggles down into the Roman's wide muscular chest * much better

Darcy; aww~ *slaps hands on her cheeks in awe and takes a photo * I better leave you two alone

Rome: *yawns as he puts an arm around Germania's shoulder * Alrighty. Goodnight... Sorry I didn't get your name

Darcy; My name is Darcy *smiles and stands up * look through the boxes in the morning okay, don't let blondey see * lets herself out*

Germania; *he following morning Germania was relieved he didn't have any work to run to early in the day and sat up slowly yawning and trying his hair * oh...I'm here...I remember now *yawning he looks to the box on the floor trying to remember what he last did and freezes seeing the box full of baby clothes and items*... You didn't... *looks to Rome and grabs his throat strangling him* did you get me pregnant you dick! Tell me now why is there baby stuff here! I was vulnerable!

Rome: I-if you stop strangling me maybe I'll be able to tell you...! *The Roman's face was slowly turning blue while he struggled to get the German's grip off of neck*

Germania; *lets go of the Roman and jumps up on his feet checking his body for any clues if you got me pregnant* I'll kill you!

Rome: Don't worry! I didn't didn't do anything to you last night. Besides cuddled you~

Germania; * looking to Rome with a blushed face*.. Y..you cuddled me... *looks away for a minute he walks over to and opens his arms cuddling Rome*... I like cuddles...but people don't feel comfortable hugging me * keeping his serious face during the compassionate moment*

Rome: Awww no way! But you're so huggable! *he wraps his arms around the Germania's waist and kisses him on the nose* Oh well. More hugs for me

Germania; * looks down and blushes as his Wolf ears and tail appear, his ears bending back in joy and his tail wrapping around his waist trying to reach Rome*... Don't tell anyone I like hugs okay or I'll rip your throat out and become alpha sooner than I planned

Rome: Don't worry. I don't plan on being generous. Your hugs are only for me *he says as a joke*

Thank you for reading the story and hopefully you liked it, It was a new kind of concept I was exploring being new to the ideas of AU styled roleplays and fan fictions so please tell me if you have hints and PLEASE no hate messages or nasty critiques, though I will take such as advise and tips so strong critiques within reason. And I must remind all readers I do not own any Hetalia characters or Hetalia in general and this is completely Fan created. Thank you for reading and Please enjoy.

Kirklands.


End file.
